Jimmy Randalf
Jimmy Randalf is considered the protagonist (along with fellow character Koby Dominic) and poster child of the Brutal Fists franchise. Descripton to be added later Inspiration Judging from his appearance, aside from being the Ryu of Brutal Fists, Jimmy Randalf is based more on Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury/King of Fighters and Cody Travers from Final Fight as well as Kyle Travers from Final Fight: Streetwise. The themetic elements of his characterization appear to be inspired by Fight Club, making Jimmy akin to Tyler Durden, a character from the aforementioned story. Bios by Game *'Brutal Fists' - "Jimmy Randalf is an everyday brawler in search for a good fight. He began fighting at age 17 when he got himself into Mixed Martial Arts. While clearly not in UFC, he spends time in certain places ranging from gyms to underground fight clubs." *'Brutal Fists 2' - "Jimmy Randalf loves nothing more than looking for a good fight. He, along with his friend Koby Dominic, trained in Mixed Martial Arts at age 17. To pass time off, he will either be working out in the gym non-stop or brawling in an underground fight club. While the kind of individual who yearns to get some steam off by packing punches everyday, he does in fact have his peaceful moments when he's not fighting or training." Gameplay Info Special Moves *''Double Leg Takedown'' - He picks up his opponent by his/her legs and slams him/her to the ground. (BF, BF2) *''Kick Shot'' - He kicks up, making an energy sphere that hurdles at his opponent. I Brutal Fists 2, the move is Crescent Kick and he kicks an energy crescent instead. (BF, BF2) *''Punching Wave'' - Jimmy punches/shoots an energy shots at his opponent. In Brutal Fists 2, it's called Wave Fists in which he punches two shots this time. (BF, BF2) *''Sprawl'' - Jimmy counterattacks his opponent's attack and slams him/her to the ground head-on. (BF, BF2) *''Spinning Back Kick'' - Jimmy spins around himself kicking his opponent two times. (BF) Brutal Style *''The Fighter In Me'' - Jimmy cracks his knuckles and then does a series of punches, followed by three kicks and two punches and then he uppercuts his opponent with a kick to the head. He tackles the opponent and punches the opponent two times and then gets off of him/her. (BF2) Death Finishes *''Lost Your Head?'' - Jimmy runs towards his opponent and tackles him/her to the ground. He punches him/her in the face repeatedly and then ends it all by bashing his/her head to pieces with two of his fists together. (BF) *''Roundhouse Crescent'' - Jimmy brushes his foot on the ground and then roundhouse kicks. He creates an energy crescent that flies at his opponent and cuts his/her torso off. (BF) *''Bloody Pounding'' - Jimmy tackles his opponent to the ground and then punches him/her in the face three times, with the third time crushing the opponent's head to pieces. He then punches the opponent's headless torso, crushing it into pieces as well and then stands up afterwards. (BF2) *''Triangular Decap'' - Jimmy tackles his opponent to the ground and grabs onto him/her as he turns to his back on it while the opponent is on top of him. He wraps his legs around the opponent's body and then pulls his/her head until it tears off. Afterwards, he kicks the headless body off of him, gets up, and throws the head away. (BF2) Storyline Brutal Fists The intro shows Jimmy Randalf working out at a local gym and then shows Jimmy in an underground fighting match against someone before cutting back to the workout session. As Jimmy Randalf steps out of the gym later, he receives an invitation to the Brutal Fists tournament from a fellow workout enthusiast. The ending shows Jimmy in the undeground ring again facing off against a new opponent, then he is shown going to the gym where he meets his friend Koby Dominic. The two both spare in a one-on-one match before cutting to credits. Brutal Fists 2 Jimmy Randalf is seen at a fight club, sitting down as he as been injured badly by Steel Will. Later, Jimmy eagerly gets up and starts beating up Steel Will until Will is knocked to the ground. Jimmy receives a celebration event at a local bar held by everyone he knows, including Koby himself. He then receives an invitation to a new Brutal Fists tournament, leading to his suspicions about what Edmund Gareth. After having defeated Ogoleithus, Jimmy is seen working ot wit a fellow workout enthusiast about his experiences in the Brutal Fists tournament, as well as joking around about comicbook stories based on his exploits. Trivia *The man Jimmy fights in his BF1 story mode resembles Sagat of Street Fighter fame, only without an eyepatch. *In Jimmy's BF2 story mode's intro, Jimmy hits Steel Will in the skull so hard that it cracks everywhere. An obvoius homage to the X-Ray moves in Mortal Kombats 9-ongoing. External Links * http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-Jimmy-Randalf-432595768 * http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-2-Jimmy-Randalf-516998810 Category:Americans Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Brutal Fists 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Mixed Martial Arts